Sometimes, Just saying I'm Sorry Isn't Enough
by iloveromance
Summary: Niles enlists an unsuspecting Daphne's help in composing a heartfelt letter to writer T.S. Houghton. Written in memory of Robert Prosky, who portrayed T.S. (Ted). Houghton. (Episode; "A Crane's Critique")
1. Chapter 1

It had been the worst night of his life. Or one of them, anyway. It was bad enough driving home knowing that _The Chameleon's Song_ would never come to be, but it was the guilt that haunted him now. It invaded his thoughts, making sleep impossible. And by the time morning arrived, he was completely exhausted. However he was no longer determined to sleep. Instead he knew that the only way to combat his guilt and shame was to compose an apology. But what could he say that would possibly express his honest and sincere remorse?

Still in his pajamas, he donned his robe and slippers and went downstairs to his study, not even bothering to make breakfast. At that moment he had no desire to eat; he knew that he wouldn't be able to even taste food until he'd done what he'd come to do. It haunted him that much.

He sat down at his large mahogany desk and placed a stack of clean white paper in front of him, prepared to compose a heartfelt letter. But he soon realized that his effort only resulted in a sea of crumpled paper that lay at his feet.

Finally in frustration he returned to his bedroom (choosing to leave the mess of paper intact on the carpeted floor of his office) and got dressed. Moments later with his keys and briefcase in hand, he headed out the front door. He had no idea where he was going, but he soon found himself at the Elliott Bay Towers.

As he looked around the parking garage, he chuckled. It must have been inevitable that he'd end up at his brother's home. It seemed that sooner or later he always ended up there, no matter what the situation. But the truth was that he really didn't mind.

He'd be lying if he said that the prospect of seeing Daphne wasn't the sole reason for his often-impromptu visits to Frasier's place. For in fact the truth was that the thought of seeing the woman he desired was what drew him to the Elliott Bay Towers time and again. Oh, how he loved Daphne Moon, even if she was completely oblivious to the fact. Not that he had ever told her.

But he also found that he felt at home at the Elliot Bay Towers. He certainly felt far more comfortable than he'd ever felt when he lived in that monstrosity of a mansion with Maris. He knew that here he'd feel safe and secure. And he was certain that he'd have no problem composing the perfect letter of apology in the familiar surroundings of his brother's living room at the breakfast table. Certainly Niles' desk at home would have been much more efficient, but there was something comforting about working at a table meant for indulging in the most important meal of the day. And space wise, there was plenty of room to spread out his pens and paper and began to clear his mind.

After entering the lobby and nodding in greeting to the doorman, Morrie, Niles took the elevator to the nineteenth floor. The elevator doors opened and he crossed the hallway, his finger poised at the doorbell. He rang it once, then twice. When there was no answer, he felt the familiar sinking disappointment of his heart, but the feeling passed quickly and he removed his key to let himself in.

The living room was strangely quiet; a scene that he found strangely disappointing, knowing that he was completely and utterly alone. But it was also a blessing; for he needed peace and quiet to do what he'd come to do.

Closing the door behind him, he smiled as Eddie scampered into the room, proving that Niles wasn't so alone after all. The little dog barked happily, making Niles laugh. All right, so it was true that Niles wouldn't be completely alone in the condo and the other truth was that Eddie's presence provided yet another strange comfort, just by his being there.

"It's nice to see you too, Eddie." Niles said, bending down to scratch Eddie's head. He laughed at the way Eddie's tale wagged happily from the attention. But it was clear that the dog wanted more. And suddenly Niles wished that he could provide it.

"Oh Eddie, I'd love to play with you, but I have work to do."

His heart sank a bit when Eddie whimpered, and Niles felt a bit guilty. But then as though nothing had happened, Eddie sprinted across the living room and jumped into Martin's chair, content to stare at his owner's youngest son.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat down at Frasier's breakfast table and opened his briefcase, removing a pad of paper and a pen. It wasn't just any pen, but rather his coveted Noel Coward pen; the one that would surely bring him luck. At that moment he wondered why he hadn't considered using it before, but now he realized just how much he needed it.

He stared at the paper, willing his hand to remain steady. And then he began to write;

 _Dear Mr. Houghton,_

 _It is with a heavy heart that I write this letter. I-_

No, that wasn't right. It wasn't right at all. Frustrated, he crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it haphazardly onto the floor. And then he tried again with a new sheet.

 _Dear Mr. Houghton,_

 _I've done something terrible. I-_

No, he couldn't write that. Why write something that Mr. Houghton already knew? And besides, reading it again, it sounded as though Niles was confessing to a murder. Trying his best to remain calm and to keep from becoming even more frustrated, he made a third attempt.

 _Dear Mr. Houghton,_

 _I speak for myself and my brother Frasier when I say that our behavior last night was inexcusable. We were childish and selfish and those words don't even begin to describe-_

"Dr. Crane, what are you doing here?"

At the sweet, familiar (and much unexpected) voice, Niles whirled his head around. And almost instantly his heart began to pound in his chest when he saw her. As gentlemanly as possible he rose to his feet, but his legs felt like jelly as he attempted to stand, and he held on to the table for dear life.

"Oh, hello Daphne. I-I hope you don't mind. I-I let myself in."

She smiled. "Not at all. You know you're always welcome here. I'm sorry I wasn't here to answer the door, but-." She froze and walked over to where he stood, still clutching the side of the breakfast table. It was then that he remembered the mess he'd made; the piles of crumbled paper that lay at his feet. And suddenly he was embarrassed. Frantically his mind raced, in search of a suitable explanation.

"I-I…"

Before he could even think of something to say, she bent down and began to pick up the crumpled pieces of paper, shaking her head in disbelief. He was about to say smoothing when he noticed that she was looking in the direction of his father's beloved chair, where Eddie still sat, oblivious to her presence.

"Oh, Eddie you know I love you, but must you always make such a bloody mess?"

Upon hearing his name, Eddie raised his head and barked. Clearly he was as confused as Niles was about the accusation. Surely she didn't think that Eddie had been the one who had been working to write a suitable apology, although at that point Niles was almost convinced that Eddie could have done a much better job.

Niles watched as Daphne continued to pick up the pieces of paper and he gently touched her arm, sending shivers through his body. "Daphne, you don't have to do that."

She smiled sweetly. "It's all right, Dr. Crane. I don't mind."

"Daphne, please, let me take care of it."

"It's all right, Dr. Crane, really."

"Please! I insist!" He said a bit more forcefully.

"But Dr. Crane, even though this is your home too, you shouldn't have to clean up after your father's dog!" She shook her head again. "I can't believe the messes he makes sometimes! Shame on you!" She said, wagging her finger at Eddie, who whined and buried his head in the cushion.

Strangely Niles' heart went out to Eddie, for Niles knew all too well what it was like to be accused of something he didn't do. He'd experienced it time and time again, thanks to Maris.

At that moment Niles felt very small. "A-actually Daphne, Eddie didn't make this mess."

"Dr. Crane, Eddie's just a dog! You certainly don't have to come to his defense. He probably has no idea what I'm saying anyway."

"I-I know, but I'm telling you the truth."

She laughed in a way that was almost condescending. If he didn't love her so much he might have been hurt. But instead he chose to ignore it.

"All right then, Dr. Crane. If Eddie didn't make the mess, who did?"

He swallowed hard. "I did."


	3. Chapter 3

Her mouth fell open in surprise; as though she couldn't believe that he was capable of such a thing. But to her credit, the only thing she said was "Oh…"

He couldn't help staring at her beautiful red lips that formed a perfect circle as she said the word. Had he not been in such a state of distress, he might have kissed her. But instead he looked into her warm brown eyes.

"Yes, Daphne, I'm afraid that this mess is mine. And it's only right that I be the one to clean it up. I'm going to do just that when I'm finished… _If_ I'm ever finished..." He added.

"Well there's certainly no rush, but… may I ask hat you're doing? Whatever it is, it seems awfully important. Perhaps I should leave you alone. I'm sure it would be easier to work without the likes of me bothering you like this."

"Nonsense, Daphne you could never be a bother. In fact, I enjoy your company."

His words made her smile. "That's very sweet, Dr. Crane. I enjoy your company too."

"Thank you, Daphne."

"So you never told me. What exactly are you doing?"

He glanced at the mess he'd made on the breakfast table. There were pierces of crumpled paper everywhere. At his feet and underneath the table. On top of the table, however, flat, clean sheets of paper were scattered haphazardly. Normally it was a sight that would make him cringe; for he was nothing if not meticulously neat. But now…

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

He realized then, that he hadn't answered her question. She deserved that much at least. "Well, actually Daphne, I'm-."

"You know what, Dr. Crane? Never mind. I appreciate what you said about enjoying me company and I feel the same way about you. But it looks like you're working on something really important. I'm going to fix you some breakfast to enjoy while you work, all right? And then I promise I'll leave you alone."

He smiled gratefully at her offer to make him breakfast. She really was an angel. "It's not necessary for you to go to all that trouble."

"It's no trouble at all, and besides, you need your strength. I'm happy to do it. I'll be back in a bit."

She moved into the kitchen, but his smile faded as reality hit him once more He'd been sitting at Frasier's breakfast table for what felt like hours and at the rate he was going, he'd never get his letter written.

But then he had an idea. It was a brilliant idea and he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

"Daphne, can I ask you something?"

She popped her head out from the kitchen and smiled. "Of course."

"Well, I-." He sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair.

Almost instantly her expression changed into one of concern. "Dr. Crane, are you sure you're all right?"

"No, actually I'm not. I could use some help."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Oh… well, all right. But I'm not really-."

"Please?" he knew he sounded desperate, and perhaps even like a child begging for a favor, but he didn't know what else to do.

"I'd be happy to help you. What do you need help with?"

"Well, it's an apology letter."

"An apology letter? May I ask to whom?"

"Um… To M-Mr. Houghton."

"Your father's friend? The author?"

"Yes."

As suddenly as it appeared, her smile disappeared, replaced this time with a look of displeasure that he knew was meant solely for him. And he'd never felt more ashamed.


	4. Chapter 4

As he gazed into her eyes, he realized that there was nothing that he could possibly say.

"I-I see…" she said, after a silence that was much too long. "Well, you certainly should write an apology after what you and your brother did! It was terrible, going through his personal belongings! I thought your so-called ethics were stronger than that!"

He bowed his head and nodded, stung by her harsh, but well deserved words. "I-I know Daphne, but-."

"Dr. Crane, I care about you a great deal, but I'm with your father when I say that I'm so ashamed of you and your brother! How could you?"

He looked away, horrified when tears filled his eyes. But he knew that those tears were in fact a type of punishment for what he had done. Daringly his eyes returned to hers and he noticed that her expression had softened. But he knew that it didn't mean that she would so readily forgive him, or that she approved of what he had done.

She'd already made her disdain abundantly clear. But to think that he had disappointed her absolutely crushed him.

"Dr. Crane, I-."

"You don't have to say it, Daphne. You're absolutely right. I-I'm a disgrace."

"Well…" She said, almost thoughtfully. "It wasn't entirely your fault; I mean your brother was equally to blame."

"Yes, but I started it."

She smiled ( _smiled!_ ) sympathetically. "I see. Well, perhaps Mr. Houghton has forgotten about the whole thing."

Niles was grateful for the kindness that she was showing him, the kindness that he didn't at all deserve. Woefully he shook his head.

"I don't think so. We were absolutely terrible. I'm so ashamed. How could I have done that to a man I idolize?"

Her hand slipped into his, surprising him even more. "Well, sometimes our curiousity gets the better of us. It certainly gets the worst of me at times."

"I find it hard to believe that you would do something as terrible as what Frasier and I have done, but this is worse than anything I've ever dreamed of doing. And I can't blame Frasier. He just went along with my… stupidity."

She squeezed his hand, clearly surprised to hear him speak so low about himself. "Dr. Crane, you're not stupid. You're very smart."

He tried to smile, but it was impossible. "Thank you Daphne, but I don't feel very smart."

"Oh Dr. Crane, don't say that. What's really bothering you?"

"If I'm so smart, then why can't I write a simple letter of apology? I tell my patients to write them all the time!"

Her eyes moved around the living room. "Is that what all of this is on the floor? Your attempts to write the perfect letter?"

Once more he sighed deeply. "Yes. I just… I can't seem to get the words right!"

"Would you like me to help you?"

He'd already asked for her help of course, but hearing her offer made his heart sing. "Well, I-." He paused and looked into her eyes. "Would you?"

"Of course. What are friends for?"

Her brown eyes sparkled and before he realized what he'd done, he was holding both of her hands. His smile came easily and he squeezed her hands gently. "We are friends, aren't we?"

She returned the affection by rubbing her thumb across his hand. "Always, Dr. Crane. Always."


	5. Chapter 5

They sat at the table holding hands, staring at one another. And then Daphne blushed and looked away. "Um… shall we get on with this letter?"

"What? Oh right, the letter." Niles stammered. "Yes, well…"

She picked up the paper. "May I see what you have so far?"

"Of course."

 _"Dear Mr. Houghton."_ She read _. "It was such an honor to meet you at McGinty's and I know that you hear this all the time but your book changed my life. It sounds fabricated but it's true. Time Flies Tomorrow is a brilliant masterpiece; one that my brother Frasier and I have read countless times."_

She moved the paper aside and smiled at him. "Oh Dr. Crane, this is lovely."

The compliment was unexpected and his cheeks flushed. "You think so?"

"Yes, but, there's nothing else written here."

"I know…." He sighed. "I Just don't know how to apologize."

"Just say ' _Mr. Houghton, I'm very sorry that I went through your briefcase and read your manuscript. It was childish and horrible and I'll never do it again._ '"

Niles thought for a moment. "That's nice Daphne, but I-."

"Oh you don't have to write it exactly like that. Just say it in your own words. What's that your brother is always saying? _Speak from the heart_?"

He smiled, falling in love with her all over again. "Thank you, Daphne. You're right."

"Well, I'll leave you to your letter. I'm going to get started on me chores."

"Thank you, Daphne." He said again. The words were trite, but he found that he couldn't stay them enough.

When she disappeared down the hallway, he set to work. He wrote furiously, unable to stop it was almost like magic, as though his pen was solely responsible for the words that he was writing on the pages. He wrote whatever came to mind, and quite honestly he wasn't sure exactly what he was writing. But still he continued, feeling as though he could write all day. Perhaps he was making up for all of the time he'd lost feeling frustrated on not knowing what to write.

Finally he reached the end and when he looked down at the words on the pages, he could hardly believe that they had come from his beloved Noel Coward pen.

"Oh, there you are Dr. Crane!"

The sound of her melodic voice brought him out of his thoughts and when he looked up, his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. "Oh, hello, Daphne."

"It was so quiet in here that I thought you might have gone home."

"Um, no… I was… I just finished my letter."

"That's wonderful, Dr. Crane! May I see it?"

Feeling proud, he handed her the letter, studying her face carefully.

 _"Dear Mr. Houghton."_ She began _. "It was my greatest honor meeting you at McGinty's and I have to say that I'm glad that you befriended my father. He's a wonderful man and he deserves to have a friend with whom he can talk about sports and other subjects of which Frasier and I know nothing about."  
_

She laughed out loud, making his heart sing. "Oh Dr. Crane, you silly sausage!"

 _"I know that you hear this all the time…"_ She continued " _but your book;_ Time Flies Tomorrow _changed my life. My brother Frasier and I have read it countless times and it's absolutely brilliant."_

She glanced at him and smiled. "That's very nice Dr. Crane."

His eyes never left hers, even when she returned her attention to the letter.

" _When Frasier and I realized that you had rewritten another book, we were thrilled. But that's no excuse for what we did. Actually the fault is mine. I'm the one who saw your briefcase lying on the credenza and removed your manuscript."  
_

To his dismay, she scowled at him and muttered his name. "Dr. Crane…"

 _"It was wrong to go through your briefcase and even more wrong to read your manuscript before you had a chance troy send it to your publisher."_ She continued. _"When you asked for my opinion on your work, I'm afraid that I wasn't entirely truthful. Mr. Houghton, I can assure you that '_ The Chameleon's Song' _may very well be the most brilliant and wonderful piece of writing that I've ever read._

 _And I hope you don't mind my saying that '_ Time Flies Tomorrow' _pales in comparison to this masterpiece. I sincerely hope that you kept a hard copy on your computer because to have this work go unpublished would be tragic. I can tell that you worked hard on it and it deserves to be seen by as many people as possible. Likewise, Frasier and I deserve to be ashamed of our inexcusable behavior. I am deeply sorry and will do anything, anything at all to make it up to you. Sincerely, Niles Crane."_

The silence that followed was eerie, for it was so quiet that he could hear the drone from a faraway airplane that passed outside of Frasier's window and disappeared into a cloud. But it was when his eyes met Daphne's that he realized that something was wrong.

Daphne was crying. _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

He reached into his pocket for his handkerchief, offering it to her. "Daphne, I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to upset you."

She laughed and threw her arms around him; a gesture that completely took him by surprise. His arms encircled her and he held her close, never wanting to let go.

"Are you all right?" He dared to ask.

Her lips went to his cheek not once, but three times. "I'm more than all right." She replied. "I'm sorry for getting so emotional, Dr. Crane, but I can't help meself. It's the most wonderful letter I've ever read."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Really?"

"It's wonderful and lovely and I'm so proud of you."

He was flying higher than he'd ever flown before. "Y-you are?" The question immediately earned him another kiss on his cheek and a hug that was even tighter and warmer than the first.

"I've never been prouder."

Now it was impossible to hide his grin. "Do you think Mr. Houghton will like it?"

"He'll absolutely love it."

The door opened and Frasier and Martin stood in the doorway, staring at them in disbelief. Immediately Niles released his hold on Daphne, missing the warmth of her seconds later. "Um, Dad… Frasier…"

"What's going on here?" Frasier demanded. "Daphne, why are you crying?"

She picked up the letter and walked over to the foyer. "Oh Mr. Crane, Dr. Crane, Dr. Crane here has just written the most wonderful letter to Mr. Houghton."

Martin's eyes narrowed. "Ted? Boy, Niles you've got some nerve-."

"May I?" Frasier asked.

Daphne nodded. "Of course." She handed Frasier the letter, but to Niles' dismay, his father continued to grumble. He watched his brother's eyes move across the sheets of paper and then move to his face.

"Niles, this is…"

Niles stared at Frasier, hoping to find reassurance in his expression. But instead he received a hug.

"Oh, you know, I really should write Mr. Houghton a letter as well."

The so-called magic spell was broken and Niles drew back rather forcefully, startling not only Frasier but Daphne and his father as well.

"Niles, what's going on?" Frasier asked.

"Frasier, can't I just have this moment for myself?" Niles pleaded.

But Frasier still seemed at a loss, forcing Niles to explain.

"You always have to try to outdo me, don't you?"

"I don't-."

"That's right, you don't, do you?" Niles yelled. "Well, Nice try, Frasier, but this time, I won't stand for it! This is going to be _my_ moment, not yours! I-."

Frasier's hand was on his shoulder and to Niles' disbelief he was smiling. "Actually Niles, I wasn't trying to outdo you at all."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're a true inspiration and I'm honored to have you as my brother. I only hope that someday I can be half the man that you are."

He could feel the tears rise in his throat and he blinked them away. It had been a very long time since Frasier had said something so touching. He didn't want to cry, but at that moment he couldn't help it. His throat was tight, but he forced himself to speak. "Thank you Frasier. And I'm sorry if I-."

"It's all right, Niles. I can't say that I blame you."

When he looked over at his father, he saw a familiar object in his hands.

"Niles, this is one hell of a letter." His dad said. "I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I got so mad at you before. I really am proud of you. I know I don't say it often, but I always have been proud of you and Frasier and I always will be."

A few embarrassing tears escaped before Niles could brush them away, but he no longer cared. And then he hugged his father tightly. "Thanks Dad."

"Well, you should probably that that letter to the post office so that Mr. Houghton will get it." Daphne said.

Niles turned to her and smiled. "You're absolutely right, Daphne." And then he paused, regarding her carefully. What happened next took him completely by surprise.

"Daphne, would you like to come with me?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "Dr. Crane…"

"I'll buy you a drink at Café Nervosa on the way home. But if you don't want to-."

"That sounds lovely, Dr. Crane."

His heart swelled with pride. Never before had he been so happy.


	7. Chapter 7

_(Café Nervosa)_

They sat at a cozy table, situated just inside the doorway, sipping their drinks. He, with his non-fat half cafe latte sprinkled with the faintest hint of cinnamon and she with her cinnamon tea. His heart warmed when she smiled at him from across the small table.

"Dr. Crane, you didn't have to go to all of this trouble. A cup of tea would have been more than enough. Although I have to admit that this blueberry scone is just heavenly. And this banana nut muffin is just-." She paused and took a bite, sighing contentedly. "Oh it's wonderful. I can't decide which one I like the most!"

"Well, I wanted to." He offered. "After all, I owe you, Daphne. I can't tell you how thankful I am for your all of your help. Although…"

She leaned forward, as though listening intently. "Yes?"

When he didn't answer right away, he saw her slide her hand across the table and then slip into his.

"I…"

"Dr. Crane, I know that you're worried about what Mr. Houghton will say when he gets the letter but there's nothing to worry about. It's a wonderful letter and he's going to love it."

Niles smiled sincerely. He still had his doubts, but somehow he believed her.

* * *

 _(Six months later)_

The moment that she opened the door and smiled at him, he felt his spirits lift. It had been an exhausting week, what with insufferable patients and even more outrageous demands from his soon-to-be ex-wife. There were times that he wasn't sure that he'd make it through the divorce proceedings, but with the support and love of his family (and he most certainly included Daphne in his definition of _family_ ), he knew that he could conquer anything.

Suddenly she was standing before him, looking incredibly beautiful in a blue sweater and jeans, her hair falling softly onto her shoulders.

"Dr. Crane…"

"Hello Daphne. I was just-."

She took his hand and pulled him inside. "I'm so glad that you're here. I've been waiting for you."

He froze, staring at her, wondering if he had misheard her. "Y-you have?"

"Yes, I was hoping that you could solve the mystery of what's in this box." She explained.

His heart sank just a little, for he had hoped … but he knew that it could never be. They were friends, and that was most likely all that they would ever be. And he wouldn't do anything to ruin that friendship. He valued it so much.

"Box?"

"It's awfully heavy and I've been dying to know what's in it. But it's addressed to you, so I didn't dare touch it. After all, I would never open something that isn't mine.

I-."

Suddenly she froze and stared at him. "Oh…"  
For a moment neither of them spoke, but they didn't need words. Niles was certain that they were thinking the same thing. And even now, six months after the fact, he was still ashamed of his actions, despite having mailed his heartfelt letter of apology. There had been no response, which could only mean one thing… And it was something he simply didn't want to think about.

"May I?"

She opened the door wider. "Of course, Dr. Crane, what's wrong with me today? Please, come in. Your box is right over there." She pointed to a large box that sat in the corner of Frasier's foyer. "It's quite heavy so I left it right where the delivery man put it."

Niles walked over to the box and bent down to inspect it. "Pendant Publishing" He read. And then he straightened. "That's odd. I wonder what this could be."

Curious, he pulled the clear tape from the top and sides of the box and lifted the flaps. Inside was a mound of crumpled brown paper. And object wrapped in clear bubble wrap.

With the eagerness of an excited child, he tossed the paper and peered into the box. As soon as he unwrapped the first object, his mouth fell open and he gasped. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Daphne…"

"What is it, Dr. Crane?"

Slowly he lifted the bright orange book with the picture of the pink and yellow chameleon on the cover and showed it to Daphne.

 _"The Chameleon's Song_." She read.

For a strange, wonderful moment he felt like crying. "Mr. Houghton's book."

"Oh my… he published it after all! How wonderful!"

"Yes and…" he opened the flap of the first book and read the inscription. _"Daphne, it was a pleasure and a delight, meeting you. Sincerely, Mr. Houghton."_

When he handed her the book, he was certain that she might start crying as well. But the expression on her face made him smile.

"This is for me?" She asked, touching the smooth cover with her fingers. "I can't believe it."

He lifted the next book from the box and once again opened the front cover.

 _"To Frasier, with sincere gratitude for your interest in my work. Sincerely, Mr. Houghton."_

"Your brother will be so thrilled." Daphne commented.

The next book slid out of the box easily and once again he opened the front cover.

 _"To Martin, the best friend a guy could ever have."_

Daphne smiled. "That's nice. Your father will be touched. "

He could feel his hands trembling as he reached into the box and retrieved the last book, eagerly opening the cover. It only took one glance at the words written on the page to bring tears to his eyes.

 _"To Niles from TS Houghton. Apology accepted. "  
_  
THE END


End file.
